Babysitting a Martian
by Reina Grayson
Summary: What happens when Areina has to babysit Wes Kent...will she be alright, or will something happen? Are Bruce and Jason Grayson going to be alright as well...


Babysitting a Martian

Areina arrived at her childhood home, and was attacked by Ace as he was happy to see her.

"I know boy, I miss you too." Areina said; just as there was a knock on the door. Areina ran to the front door of the manor and opened it with a smile. "I was just about to call you two and say that I was here."

"We heard from Dick about what happened, I hope your boys will be okay." The green skinned woman said.

"Kaldur and Orin took them to see Queen Mera, I'm sure they'll be fine. Thank you for the concern M'gann. So, Conner, you guys planning to stop after little Wes?" Areina remarked to the two members of the ORIGINAL team.

The two blushed, so Areina had her answer. "Thanks again for sitting with him; going back home is going to be good for me, but Wes needs to stay here." M'gann said.

"He'll be fine, I love watching the kids. So, have any other powers come forward that I should know about." Areina asked as Conner gave her the diaper bag.

"No, and so far he only has Martian abilities, so at least he won't be punching holes in Bruce's wall." Conner remarked.

"I've gotten use to Martian abilities being around Kevin and Luna, this will be a piece of cake." Areina said.

"That's a Grayson for you, taking a big job head on." M'gann said, thinking back about how Reiena and Dick were back when the team was still young.

"You know me, but then again, I do have some of dad's traits as well." Areina said. "Well you two should get going. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Bye, Wes; be good for Areina." M'gann said, and Wes was starting to follow Areina's baby cousin's actions and pulled her hair.

Areina's yelp earn a giggle from Wes, as well as his parents. "I'll be lying if I said I wouldn't get use to it. Rei's doing it all the time when she sees me."

"She is a Grayson, but I remember that Mathen did that to your mother when he was Rei's age." Conner remarked.

"Yea, but at least it's not as bad as what Marik does." Areina said, thinking back to how whenever she was helping with Marik he would grab and squeeze her chest.

"Alright, see you soon Areina." M'gann said and with that the two of them flew off to get to Bioship to return to Mars.

Wes waved goodbye to his parents, then he started to cry.

Ace was there in a heartbeat to see if the baby was alright, and the Martian/human was smiling as Ace licked him.

_"I like you." _Wes said to the dog.

_"So, you got Miss Martian's telepathy, so why don't you just tell Areina that you're hungry?"_

_ "Can only talk to her sons…..my telepathy is limited to my family and those of my generation." _Wes informed Ace.

_"She knows my barks, I'll let her know." _Ace told the 11 month old.

Ace barked and ran to the kitchen; Areina followed and saw him at his food bowl. "It's not time for you to eat."

The Dane mixed dog was still looking at his bowl then he walked up to his former charge and licked Wes who giggled. "Oh…are you hungry sweetie?" Areina asked Wes.

Little Wes nodded to his caregiver and she set him down so she could get his special food out of the diaper bag. He smiled when he saw his meal and Areina helped feed him.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Atlantis; Conservator of Sorcery

Queen Mera was still watching Orin'ahm's boys after hearing the explanation of the condition of the room.

"Μπορώ να καταλάβω την ανησυχία σας, Orin'ahm. Jason και ο Bruce είναι πράγματι ισχυρό.(I can understand your concern, Orin'ahm. Jason and Bruce are indeed powerful.)" Queen Mera said as she held Jason while Orin held his other son.

"Θα είναι εντάξει; (Will they be alright?)" Kaldur asked.

"Ναι. Έχω διαπιστώσει ότι και οι δύο είναι μοναδικά. Bruce δεν έχει ίχνη Areina του δύναμη πυρός, μόνο Ατλάντιο μαγεία. Jason είναι το αντίθετο, όπως ο ίδιος δεν έχει τη δύναμη πυρός της μητέρας του και κανένα ίχνος Ατλάντειας μαγείας. (Yes. I have determined that both are unique. Bruce has no traces of Areina's fire power, only Atlantean magic. Jason is the opposite as he does have his mother's fire power and NO trace of Atlantean magic.)" Queen Mera told Atlantis' champion and his son.

Orin'ahm was stunned, each boy had a power from each parent, but there was a new concern that came into the twins' father's mind. "Είναι ασφαλείς, αφού ο Jason έχει τη δύναμη πυρός ... εννοώ με αυτόν είναι Ατλάντια τρίμηνο. (Is it safe since Jason has the fire power...I mean with him being quarter Atlantean.)"

"Ναι? Jason'ahm θα είναι ασφαλής? γεννήθηκε με αυτή τη δύναμη, έτσι ακόμα κι αν αυτός είναι Ατλάντεια, δεν θα επηρεαστούν από φυσικά υψηλή θερμοκρασία του σώματός του. (Yes; Jason'ahm will be safe; he was born with this power, so even though he is Atlantean, he will not be affected by his body's naturally high temperature.)" Mera said with a smile.

"Σας ευχαριστώ, Queen Μερά? πρέπει να φτάσω στο σπίτι για τώρα, θα μιλήσω για Areina για τα ευρήματά σας αφότου γίνεται βλέποντας Conner και μικρότερο παιδί M'gann του. (Thank you, Queen Mera; we must get home for now, I will talk to Areina about your findings after she is done watching Conner and M'gann's youngest child.)" Orin said as he carefully put his right fist to his forehead (he was still holding Bruce after all).

"Bruce θα χρειάζονται εκπαίδευση με τη μαγεία του, αλλά ξέρετε τη σωστή ηλικία για να τον φέρει για αυτό. Καλή τύχη σε σας και Areina με τους γιους σας. (Bruce will need training with his magic, but you know the right age to bring him for that. Good luck to you and Areina with your sons.)" Queen Mera said as Kaldur worked a Mother Box to open a boom tube to return to Blüdhaven.

Once the transport was ready, Mera handed Jason to Kaldur'ahm and the four Atlantean males headed out to go home.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Wayne Manor; the Next Day

Areina was working with her fire power as she always did every day after they came to the surface. Ace was keeping Wes occupied and he was giggling his head off.

_"I'm surprised at your powers, Wes. Do you have any of your father's?" _Ace said to the baby.

_"Not according to my great uncle, J'onn. But I'm not sad about it…..I love having mom's powers." _Wes remarked.

_"Well, you'll have a lot of friends."_ Ace said back.

_"I wonder what it's like to be a dog….." _Wes remarked, and just then, he changed into a perfect example of Ace.

_"Wes, what are you….."_ Ace said, but he wasn't able to stop the baby from running out of the Batcave and into the manor.

Ace was soon barking ferociously to get Areina's attention, and it was when he finally pulled on her pants leg that he got her attention. "Ace what is it…..oh man, take me to Wes, boy."

The Dane mix barked and took off into the manor, and Areina was right behind him. They got to the manor, and Ace used his tracking skills to follow Wes' trail. They went from the kitchen to the upstairs study and even into Areina's room, but there was no sign of the 11 month old. It wasn't until Ace took off at a speed Areina couldn't keep up with that the dog had found his new friend.

When Areina finally caught up to him she found a little problem…..there were TWO dogs in the house and both were looking at her.

"Oh man, how am I going to find Wes…..M'gann and Conner are going to kill me." Areina said, worried about the fact that they had been everywhere in the manor and no sign of Wes.

Ace backed, and so did the new dog.

_"Why's she so worried, I'm right here." _Wes said to Ace.

_"She doesn't know that, when did your shapeshifting powers emerge?" _Ace asked.

_"Today….infact right when I changed to look like you." _Wes answered.

"Ace, please we need to find Wes…..why are you messing with this other…" It was just as she was about to say 'dog' that Areina felt Wes' heat signature, but her directions were saying that he was right infront of her.

It was then that the dog on Areina's right started to change. Soon enough there was baby Wes was giggling and moving his arms all around.

"Oh great…..you're shapeshifting powers…why didn't your parents tell me." Areina stated.

Wes just giggled, and that gave Areina the answer she was looking for. "You just got those powers didn't you?"

Wes' giggles became a full on laugh and Areina just face palmed. "If I have to deal with this with my own kids, I'm in trouble."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Orin and Areina's house, Same Day

Orin and Kaldur were taking care of the twins when Dick came over after hearing from Serenity that they had returned from Atlantis.

"So, what's the verdict?" Dick asked as he and Kaldur walked into the nursery.

"Bruce has Atlantean magic and Jason has Areina's meta power." Orin told his uncle in law.

"Dang, and only a week…..that's a record. My sister's arrived when she was eight, and well Areina's when she was 17. Looks like the Atlantean blood in them is hard at work." Dick said as he picked up Jason.

"I hope Areina's doing alright with Wes." Dick said, knowing from experience how it is to watch a Martian baby…he did have to watch Kevin and Luna from time to time.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Next Day, Wayne Manor

Areina was worn out, Wes wanted to shapeshift into every human he saw on TV, but he was finally down for his nap, and it was just then that there was a knock on the door. She got up to answer it, and thankfully it was Conner and M'gann.

"Hey Areina…..you look tired, was everything alright with Wes." Conner asked.

"Yes, but I should warn you, he's been shape shifting like crazy. He's taking his nap now, but did you know he could shape shift yet?" Areina answered.

M'gann and Conner were shocked, they had left their youngest son with Areina and she had to deal with his shape shifting powers arriving. "I'm sorry; Kevin and Luna's didn't appear till they were two."

"That's alright, I didn't mind, he's a good kid; I'll go get …" Areina said as she turned around, but there was Wes' flying toward his parents.

"Oh great…..now he's got telekinesis." Areina remarked as Wes was happy in his parents arms.

"Wow, two powers in two days. Meygan was right, you are very powerful." M'gann said as she smiled at her baby.

"Thanks again, Areina." Conner said. "We've got to get home."

Areina handed Wes' diaper bag and said goodbye to Wes. Ace came up and the two had a psychic conversation saying goodbye. Conner, M'gann, and Wes left to return to Blüdhaven.

"I've got to go Ace, I need to check on my own sons." Areina said, and with that she hugged Ace and headed out.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Areina's Home; Three Hours Later

"WHAT!" Areina shouted.

"That's what Queen Mera said, Bruce has Atlantean magic and Jason got your power." Orin told his wife.

"And they came out at less than ONE WEEK old? Dang." Areina remarked. She then walked over to her boys and kissed them both as they were resting.

"I'll help Bruce all I can till he's old enough to study at the conservatory." Orin said.

"Jay will be a handful for his great uncle Jason, but that won't be for a while." Areina said as she smiled then kissed her husband.


End file.
